Ab in den Süden
by Pemaroth
Summary: Nach dem 3. Band: Sirius Flucht von Hogwarts in den Süden aus der Sicht von Sirius und Remus KEIN SLASH! BEENDET!
1. Entkommen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich vom ganzen Potter Universum gar nichts. Das einzige, was mir ist, ist der Plot. Und Geld zahlt mir hierfür auch keiner.

Danke an meine Betaleserin Sandl ganz lieb knuddelt

Inhalt: Die Geschichte dreht sich darum, was nach dem 3. Band zwischen Sirius Flucht von Hogwarts und seiner Ankunft im Süden geschehen ist. Alles ist dabei aus der Sicht von Sirius und Remus geschrieben. **Kein Slash!**

Hallo,

ist schon ne Weile her, dass ich das letzte Kapitel vom 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius Schleichwerbung macht online gestellt habe. Und wenn ich daran denke, dass ich an den folgenden 5 Kapiteln jetzt seitdem geschrieben habe, könnt ich nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Aber dafür hab ich jetzt ein fast fertig renoviertes Haus, in das ich mit meinem Freund hoffentlich bald einziehen kann. Dann hab ich auch wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben. (Hoffentlich seufz)  
Und dann hoff ich einfach mal auf so viele liebe Reviews wie bei meiner letzten Geschichte.  
(ihr wisst doch, ich bin süchtig gg)

Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth

Kapitel 1: Entkommen

Sirius konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Unter ihm zog die herrliche Landschaft Schottlands dahin. Der Wind, blies ihm um die Ohren. Trotz der Jahreszeit war es in dieser Höhe doch etwas frisch, aber das störte Sirius im Moment überhaupt nicht. Zu hoch war noch der Adrenalinspiegel. Zu frisch das erneute Gefühl von Freiheit. Noch vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde hatte er noch gedacht, dass dies nun das Ende war. Alles umsonst. Ein Jahr, in dem er fast erfroren und halb verhungert wäre. Ein Jahr, in dem die Hoffnung so groß und das Ende seines Leidens so nahe gewesen war. Alles vergebens da diese miese Ratte doch wieder hatte entkommen können.

Und alles nur, weil dieser Mistkerl von Snape sich mal wieder in alles einmischen musste. Hätte er ihn doch nur gleich samt Peter ins Schloss gebracht. Mit der Ratte wäre seine Unschuld bewiesen gewesen. Doch nein, der alte Hass war einfach größer gewesen und Sirius konnte es ihm nicht einmal wirklich verdenken. Aber dass Snape so weit gehen würde, einen Unschuldigen den Dementoren auszuliefern, das hatte er nicht gedacht. Kurz kam die Panik in ihm noch einmal auf. Die Panik, die ihn erfasst hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass selbst Dumbledore ihm nicht mehr würde helfen können. Dass es einfach zu spät war. Er griff fester in das Gefieder des Tieres unter ihm, um sich klar zu machen, dass er tatsächlich entkommen war. Dass es nicht ein Traum war, aus dem er gleich erwachen würde.

Seidenschnabel kreischte kurz ungehalten. Nein, es war kein Traum. Er saß auf einem Hippogreif. Saß auf einem Hippogreif, weil sein Patenkind und dessen Freundin ihn gerettet hatten. Sirius fühlte Stolz für Harry in sich aufkeimen. Der Junge kam wirklich ganz nach seinem Vater. Dank ihm war er jetzt nicht nur eine seelenlose Hülle, sondern immer noch Sirius Black. Immer noch auf der Flucht, aber zumindest heil und frei.  
Doch wo sollte er jetzt nur hin? Erst einmal ein gutes Stück von Hogwarts weg, das war klar. Die Auroren würden dort gerade jeden Stein nach ihm umdrehen. Doch allzu lange sollte er nicht riskieren weiter zu fliegen. Die Gefahr von Muggeln gesehen zu werden stieg mit jeder Minute, die er in der Luft blieb.

Wie um ihm Recht zu geben, sah er ein paar helle Punkte näher kommen. Eindeutig eines dieser Flugzeuge der Muggel. Er musste nahe an einem Flughafen sein, wenn das Ungetüm so niedrig flog. Sirius zog an dem Seil um Seidenschnabels Hals, um ihn dazu zu bewegen mehr nach links zu fliegen, doch der Hippogreif dachte gar nicht daran. Nicht zum ersten Mal seit Hogwarts musste Sirius feststellen, dass Seidenschnabel durchaus seinen eigenen Kopf hatte. Sirius zog noch einmal kräftig.

„Jetzt los! Flieg schon nach links oder willst du, dass sie uns erwischen?", schimpfte er.  
Endlich bequemte sich Seidenschnabel und flog in eine elegante Kurve. Sirius ließ Seidenschnabel nun erst mal wieder einfach voran fliegen. Er brauchte ein Versteck. Zumindest erst einmal für die Nacht, besser natürlich für ein paar Tage, bis sich alles erstmal wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Obwohl das wohl länger als nur ein paar Tage dauern würde.

Etwa eine halbe Meile entfernt konnte er im Vollmondlicht etwas rechts von ihm einen Waldrand ausmachen. Mit viel gutem Zureden und an dem Seil ziehen, schaffte er es, Seidenschnabel dorthin zu lenken. Sie überflogen den Wald noch ein kleines Stück, ehe sie schließlich auf einer kleinen Lichtung landeten. Sirius rutschte von Seidenschnabel herunter und stöhnte auf, als er auf seine Füße glitt. Remus hatte ihn am Bein recht übel erwischt. Die zahlreichen Kratzer an Rücken und Armen nicht gezählt.  
Remus machte er dabei keine Vorwürfe. Was konnte sein Freund schließlich für den Wolf in ihm? Seine Wut richtete sich stattdessen wieder auf Snape. Hätte dieser Idiot nicht den Trank früher vorbeibringen können? Dann hätte Remus seinen Verstand behalten und sie hätten sich trotz der Verwandlung weiter auf Peter konzentrieren können. Dann wäre dieser Verräter nicht entkommen und er könnte jetzt mit vollem Magen im Schloss sitzen, bei Harry und dessen Freundin und müsste sich nicht hier in einem fremden Wald verstecken.

Mit einem Schlag war das Hochgefühl, das ihn bis eben noch erfüllt hatte gewichen. Es war, als ob jemand eine Lampe gelöscht hatte, um ihn wieder der Dunkelheit zu überlassen. Der Adrenalinspiegel sank unaufhaltsam und machte damit wieder Platz für das ganze Ausmaß von Sirius misslicher Lage. Er ließ sich deprimiert auf einem Baumstamm nieder. Er war so kurz davor gewesen. So kurz davor! Er hätte beinahe wieder ein normales Leben haben können. Harry hatte sogar gesagt, dass er bei ihm wohnen wolle.

Und jetzt?

Er war wieder alleine. Immer noch auf der Flucht. Die unzähligen Kratzer schmerzten. Er war völlig erschöpft von den vergangenen Stunden und sein Magen meldete sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch lautstark zu Wort. Er gab sich erst gar nicht der Illusion hin, dass er hier etwas Essbares finden würde. Zumindest nicht solange es dunkel war. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er vielleicht am Morgen ein paar Beeren finden. Seidenschnabel hatte da keine großen Probleme. Der Hippogreif hatte angefangen den Boden nach Würmern abzusuchen. Sirius sah ihm eine Weile gedankenlos zu, ehe er sich dazu zwang, wieder zu denken.

Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Er konnte versuchen Peter zu finden, aber das war im Moment jedenfalls erst einmal aussichtslos. Aber vielleicht würde Peter ja wieder einen Fehler machen. Und jetzt, da auch Dumbledore nach ihm Ausschau hielt, würde er es nicht mehr so leicht haben, sich zu verstecken. Dumbledore würde ihm in diesem Punkt sicher weiterhelfen.

Eine neue Erkenntnis machte sich in Sirius breit und ein kleines Lächeln wanderte auf sein Gesicht. Er war hier auf der Lichtung vielleicht allein, aber er hatte wieder Freunde. Freunde, die ihm jedoch im Augenblick nicht helfen konnten. Schließlich machte Remus wohl immer noch den verbotenen Wald unsicher und Dumbledore war dabei sämtlichen Verdacht von Harry abzulenken. Aber da waren Leute, die seine Geschichte kannten und glaubten und nicht nur in blankem Horror und mit Panik in den Augen an ihn dachten. Doch das brachte ihn mit der Frage, wo er jetzt am besten hin gehen sollte, leider nicht weiter.

Am liebsten würde er in der Nähe von Harry bleiben, aber wenn man ihn dort entdeckte, würde das für Harry nur zur Folge haben, dass man ihn wieder auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtete. Außerdem dachten immer noch alle außer Harry, Remus und Dumbledore, dass er Harry umbringen wollte. Von daher würde das Ministerium den Ligusterweg scharf beobachten lassen. Nein, keine gute Idee dorthin zu gehen. Und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren würde einem glatten Selbstmord gleichgekommen. Das schied also von vornherein aus. Somit konnte er auch nicht bei Remus oder Dumbledore unterkommen.

Aber wenn Remus in Hogwarts war, dann stand sein Haus vielleicht leer. Ein Versuch war es wert und in den Sommerferien würde Remus vielleicht auch mal nach Hause kommen. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
Wenn das Ministerium ihn bei Remus erwischte, dann würde Remus mit Sicherheit bald seine Zelle in Askaban bekommen. Ihn würden sie dort ja nicht mehr einsperren müssen. Die von Dementoren ausgesaugten Hüllen kamen nach St. Mungos in die Abteilung für hoffnungslose Fälle. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, wie knapp er an diesem Schicksal vorbeigeschrammt war.

‚Schluss mit dem Grübeln!', befahl Sirius sich selbst. Dann beschloss er, erst mal ein bisschen zu Schlafen. Er sah sich die Lichtung nun etwas genauer an. Sie war umgeben von Mischwald. Ein paar Tannen, ein paar Birken und Eichen. Er selbst saß auf einer umgefallenen Birke, wie er nun feststellte. Kleinere Büsche bildeten etwas Dickicht, so dass die Lichtung geschützt war vor zufällig vorbeikommenden Muggeln. Unter einem Haselstrauch sah er eine größere Fläche Moos. Besser als auf dem Baumstamm zu schlafen, war das allemal. Sirius rappelte sich auf und zwang sich hinüber zu gehen, um die Fläche zu untersuchen. Sie war trocken und relativ weich. Also nicht das schlechteste Plätzchen, an dem er im letzten Jahr geschlafen hatte. Müde, wie er war, wollte er sich schon einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen, als sein Blick nochmals zu Seidenschnabel ging.

Der Hippogreif war etwas unruhig geworden. Er benahm sich ganz wie ein Hund, der darauf wartet, dass sein Herrchen ihn abholte. Sirius ging, besser gesagt humpelte, noch einmal zu Seidenschnabel und band diesen in der Nähe des Busches fest. „Nicht, dass du mir einfach verschwindest. Ich brauch dich noch.", sagte er dabei zu dem Tier, das ihn schief ansah. Man merkte, dass er es nicht mochte, angebunden zu sein. Doch Sirius störte das im Moment nicht sonderlich. Nicht weil er Seidenschnabel nicht gemocht hätte, im Gegenteil, er war dem Hippogreif sehr dankbar für die Rettung, sondern, weil er einfach zu müde war, als dass ihn noch irgendetwas gestört hätte. Sirius sah sich noch einmal um, dann verwandelte er sich in Schnuffel. Als Mensch hatte er seit Askaban nicht mehr geschlafen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich.

Schnuffel hinkte also zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz und ließ sich auf das weiche Moos nieder. Er spitzte noch einmal zur Sicherheit die Ohren. Doch das Einzige, was er hörte, waren ganz normale Geräusche eines Waldes bei Nacht. Ein Käuzchen schrie ,der Wind raschelte in den Zweigen. Ein Tier raschelte durch das Unterholz. Sirius schloss die Augen und nur Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Als Remus zu sich kam, war er zunächst leicht verwirrt.  
Wo war er? Das war nicht sein Büro, das konnte er auch sagen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Und wieso überhaupt konnte er sich an nichts erinnern? Hatte er seinen Trank nicht genommen? Seine Gedanken klärten sich langsam. Ächzend öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Bäume vor sich. Er steckte mitten im verbotenen Wald. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wusste er wieder was geschehen war. Sirius! Und Peter! Diese Ratte. Er musste zurück ins Schloss. Er musste Dumbledore erklären, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Oder wussten sie es schon? Hatten sie Sirius geglaubt oder war es zu spät? Was war nur geschehen, nachdem er sich verwandelt hatte?

Entschlossen rappelte Remus sich auf. Sehr wackelig und langsam ging das zwar, aber schließlich stand er auf seinen zwei Beinen. Er fühlte sich wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Sein Kopf schien explodieren zu wollen, alles drehte sich. Und ihm war kalt. Kleider! Wo bekam er nur Kleider her? Remus dachte nicht weiter nach. Er musste jetzt zurück ins Schloss. Zitternd und strauchelnd schlug er sich durch das Unterholz. Dank seines guten Orientierungssinnes schaffte er es tatsächlich nach nicht allzu langer Zeit den Waldrand zu erreichen und nur wenige Meter entfernt stand seine Rettung: Hagrids Hütte! Hagrid würde ihm mit Sicherheit ein paar Kleider leihen, auch wenn diese ihm wohl kaum passen würden, war es immer noch besser als nackt im Schloss zu erscheinen. Er stellte sich besser nicht vor, welche Gerüchte dann wohl die Runde machen würden.

Noch bevor er die Hütte erreicht hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hagrid kam ihm entgegen.  
„Professor Lupin! Was ist denn mit Ihnen geschehen? Waren Sie heute Nacht im verbotenen Wald?", fragte er Lupin erstaunt musternd, dann zog er plötzlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Sie ham aber nicht Schnäbelchen getroffen, oder?"  
„Schnäbelchen?", fragte Remus verwirrt.  
„Mein Hippogreif. Er ist verschwunden. Sie, Sie … ?" Hagrid schien nicht weiterreden zu wollen und betrachtete ihn weiter misstrauisch. Remus verstand.  
„Ich habe, so weit ich das sagen kann, die Nacht überhaupt nichts gefressen. Mein Magen ist zumindest leer.", klärte er Hagrid auf.  
Hagrid atmete erleichtert auf und eilte nun die wenigen Schritte zu Remus, um ihn kurz entschlossen hochzuheben und in die Hütte zu tragen. Dort setzte er ihn auf einem Stuhl ab.  
„Werden es nicht glauben, Schnäbelchen ist doch wirklich entkommen. Als der Henker wieder raus ging, war er weg. Hoffentlich passiert ihm da draußen nichts. So allein. Aber besser, als wenn er dageblieben wär. Nicht wahr?", begann Hagrid zu erzählen, während er Tee aufsetzte.  
Remus nickte nur schwach.  
„Aber was gestern Abend sonst noch los war, das können Sie ja noch gar nicht wissen! Die haben doch glatt Black gefangen. Sollte zu den Dementoren." Hagrid schüttelte sich unbewusst. „Aber dann ist der Mörder wieder entkommen. Keine Ahnung wie, aber er ist weg. Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege. Mir würde er nicht entkommen. Ich würde…", schimpfte Hagrid.  
„Äh, Hagrid, kannst du mir einen Umhang leihen?", unterbrach Remus schließlich etwas mulmig seinen Redeschwall. Sirius war entkommen. Das war gut, aber er musste dennoch unbedingt zu Dumbledore.  
„Natürlich!", beeilte sich Hagrid zu sagen. Er kramte in seinen Sachen und reichte Remus schließlich einen Umhang, in den dieser dreimal hineinpasste. „Ist der kleinste, den ich hab. Ist noch aus meiner Schulzeit."  
Remus bedankte sich und eilte nun, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, hinauf zur Schule. Es war noch früh am Morgen und nach dem letzten Prüfungstag schliefen die meisten Schüler aus. So kam es, dass Remus auf seinem Weg zum Direktor nur zwei Slytherin Schülern begegnete, die er nur kurz grüßte und deren ungläubigen Blicken er keinerlei Beachtung schenkte.

Ein Fehler, wie sich bald herausstellen sollte, denn die beiden Schüler liefen schnurstracks zu Severus Snape, der gerade in der großen Halle frühstückte und dem doch glatt auf den Bericht seiner Schüler hin „Professor Lupins Aufmachung ist leicht zu erklären. Bei der Verwandlung zerstören Werwölfe ihre Bekleidung." herausrutschte.  
Damit war es also heraußen. Die Schüler wussten, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Die Neuigkeit verbreitete sich natürlich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Schloss. Snape eilte nach seinem Ausrutscher zu Dumbledore, wo er auch Remus vorfand.

Dumbledore hatte Remus gerade versichert, dass es Sirius so weit gut ging und er so wie es aussah in Sicherheit war. Auf Remus fragenden Blick hin, hatte Dumbledore schließlich alles von Remus Verwandlung bis zu Sirius Flucht erzählt. Er war gerade fertig, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Snape hereintrat.  
Snape starrte Remus hasserfüllt an. Es bereitete ihm sichtbar Vergnügen, als er gespielt reumütig das Ende in Hogwarts für den Werwolf verkündete. „Es tut mir so unsagbar leid, Herr Direktor, aber mir ist da gerade etwas sehr dummes passiert. Ein paar Schüler sahen Professor Lupin in seiner seltsamen Bekleidung und fragten mich, was es damit auf sich hätte und mir ist die Wahrheit herausgerutscht."  
Dumbledore musterte Snape abschätzend über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg. Der Tränkemeister jedoch betrachtete die Angelegenheit als beendet. Er würdigte Lupin keines Blickes und verließ das Büro. Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Lupin ließen ihn gewähren.

Lupin musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, ehe er sich nach diesem kurzen Auftritt wieder gefangen hatte. Es blieb ihm nur eines zu tun, ehe Dumbledore ihn rauswerfen musste.  
„Ich werde die Konsequenzen aus letzter Nacht tragen. Ich hätte einen Schüler oder jemanden aus dem Dorf beißen können. Das darf nie wieder geschehen. Deshalb kündige ich hiermit meine Stellung."

Keine Stunde nachdem dieser Satz gefallen war, stand Remus vor den Toren von Hogwarts und blickte zurück auf das Schloss. Er hatte nicht viel dabei. Nur seinen Koffer und seinen Grindelokasten.  
Als er sich von Harry und Dumbledore verabschiedet hatte, hatte er auf dem schnellsten Weg das Schloss verlassen, vorbei an Schülern, die ihn meist misstrauisch betrachteten. Doch bei einigen konnte er auch ehrliches Bedauern in deren Zügen erkennen.  
Er war traurig. Noch nie hatte er einen so guten Job wie diesen gehabt. Und er war sich sicher, dass er nie wieder einen so guten bekommen würde.  
Völlig frustriert apparierte er zum Haus, das er von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte. Hier hatte er die letzten zwölf Jahre mehr schlecht als Recht vor sich hin gelebt. Er hatte gehofft, dass dies für immer vorbei war. Doch nun war er wieder hier. Alleine und ohne Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

Als Remus die Hautüre aufschloss, kam ihm ein modriger Geruch entgegen. Kein Wunder. Seit fast einem Jahr war hier niemand mehr gewesen. Alles war eingestaubt. Ein paar Spinnen hatten sich wohl sehr heimisch gefühlt, denn in jeder Ecke konnte man Spinnweben entdecken. Ein besonders fettes Exemplar krabbelte über den Boden davon, als Remus die Tür wieder geräuschvoll hinter sich schloss.

Remus störte dies jedoch nicht. Ihm war im Moment alles egal. Er hatte seinen Job verloren und er hatte eine anstrengende Verwandlung hinter sich. Er war einfach im Moment körperlich und seelisch völlig am Ende. So schleppte er sich die Treppe nach oben und ließ sich in seinem Schlafzimmer auf das Bett fallen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch er eingeschlafen.

TBC

Ich hoffe, das 1. Kapitel hat euch gefallen.  
Lob und Kritik bitte als Review dalassen und das reichlich.  
Ansonsten gibt's kein 2. Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth


	2. Willkommen zu Hause

Disclaimer: steht bei Kapitel 1

Hmm, hmm. Immer diese Schwarzleser! 46 Hits und nur 2 Reviews! Schämt euch!  
Ich hoffe, ihr gelobt Besserung und nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Miriam und Padblack, denen ich hiermit auch für die lieben Reviews danken möchte.  
Hier gibt's trotzdem das nächste Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß damit.

Danke natürlich noch an meine Betaleserin Sandl.

Kapitel 2: Willkommen zu Hause 

Als Remus am späten Nachmittag erwachte, musste er sich erst einmal orientieren. Das war nicht sein Schlafzimmer in Hogwarts. So staubig hätten es die Hauselfen dort sicher nicht gelassen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das Bett, in dem er lag, bei weitem nicht so bequem war wie seines in Hogwarts. Auch das Zimmer war viel kleiner. Er musste sich der Tatsache stellen: er war wieder zu Hause.

Er fühlte sich noch recht K.O. nach der vergangenen Vollmondnacht. Mit dem Trank war es entschieden weniger strapaziös gewesen die letzten Monate. Wieso nur hatte er nicht daran gedacht, zuerst noch bei Snape vorbeizuschauen?  
‚Weil du viel zu geschockt warst Wurmschwanz auf der Karte zu entdecken.', antwortete er sich sachlich.

Aber wieso um Himmels willen hatte er vergessen die Karte zu löschen? Selbst ohne Trank wäre sicher alles gut gegangen, wenn nur Snape nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Sie wären längst wieder zurück im Schloss gewesen, bevor er sich hätte verwandeln können. Er hätte sicher noch daran gedacht, seinen Trank zu nehmen, wenn sich die Aufregung erst einmal gelegt hätte.  
‚Nein hättest du nicht!', schalt er sich selbst, ‚Du hättest dich mitten im Schloss verwandelt und am Ende noch jemanden gebissen!'  
Er musste der Wahrheit einfach ins Auge sehen. Er hatte es vermasselt. Wegen ihm war Sirius nun irgendwo dort draußen anstatt mit ihm gemütlich in seinem Büro in Hogwarts zu sitzen und über alte Zeiten zu reden.

Hogwarts! Beim Gedanken an die Schule spürte er einen kleinen Stich in der Brust. Er hatte gerne unterrichtet und die Schüler, außer natürlich den Slytherins, hatten ihn gemocht. Er hatte sich seit seiner Schulzeit noch nie so angenommen gefühlt. Und das Beste war, dass er endlich die Chance gehabt hatte, Harry kennen zu lernen. Das kleine Baby, das ihn immer liebevoll ´Oony genannt hatte und das immer gejauchzt hatte, wenn er es durch die Luft hatte fliegen lassen, hatte sich wirklich zu einem Prachtjungen entwickelt.

‚Es nützt dir gar nichts, wenn du jetzt in Erinnerungen schwelgst. Los! Du hast immer noch ein gefülltes Verließ und nichts Essbares mehr im Haus. Außerdem sieht es hier aus wie in einem Schweinestall. Also beweg endlich deinen Hintern und sieh zu, dass du heute wenigstens irgendetwas hinbekommst!', meldete sich wieder vehement eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Seufzend musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Stimme Recht hatte. Es nutzte nichts, hier im Bett zu liegen und Trübsal zu blasen oder in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. 

Entschlossen stand Remus also auf. Als erstes würde er einkaufen gehen. Er hatte sogar noch zwei Galleonen und ein paar Sickel in seinem Geldbeutel. In seinem Verließ hatte er sich auch ein bisschen was sparen können über das Jahr. Es würde nicht ewig reichen (wenn er darüber nachdachte, würde er sogar sehr sparen müssen, wenn es auch nur bis Silvester reichen sollte), aber immerhin musste er sich jetzt im Moment keine Sorgen darüber machen. Noch hatte er Zeit, sich wieder einen Job zu suchen. Er war es eh nicht gewohnt in Saus und Braus zu leben. 

Remus stand auf. Anziehen brauchte er sich nicht, da er am Abend zuvor mit den Kleidern ins Bett gefallen war. So zückte er nur den Zauberstab und entknitterte sich ein bisschen. Als er noch kurz im Bad gewesen war, apparierte er in den tropfenden Kessel (wie er das apparieren hasste, aber für Flohpulver fehlte ihm einfach das Geld) und ging gleich weiter in die Winkelgasse, wo er sich mit dem Nötigsten eindeckte. Ein bisschen Brot, ein paar Kartoffeln, Reis, Nudeln. Er nutzte den vollen Geldbeutel, um seinen Vorratsschrank gründlich aufzufüllen. In der Apotheke nahm er sich noch eine Flasche Heiltrank mit. Nun hatte er noch genau 25 Sickel und drei Knut übrig.

Er war bereits zurück auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, als er an der magischen Menagerie vorbeikam. Am liebsten hätte er sich eine Eule mitgenommen, aber das konnte er gleich vergessen. Eulen waren schlichtweg zu teuer. Seine alte (James, Sirius und Peter hatten sie ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt) war leider schon vor Jahren gestorben.

Doch mit einer Eule hätte er zumindest Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Es würde sehr einsam werden in seinem Haus. Er vermisste bereits seine Schüler, selbst die Slytherins, von ganzem Herzen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Kollegen. Verflucht, er sah sich schon zu Hause sitzen und darauf hoffen, dass Snape vorbeikommen würde. So weit durfte er es nicht kommen lassen. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es ihn direkt.

Aber dennoch konnte er sich einfach keine neue Eule leisten. ‚Hör auf zu träumen. Dein Geld muss noch eine ganze Weile reichen.', rief er sich zur Raison. Doch dann wider aller Vernunft, betrat Remus dennoch den Laden. Sehnsüchtig ging er an den wunderschönen Eulen vorbei. Die Hexe hinter der Theke beobachtete ihn misstrauisch.  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie barsch.  
Remus riss sich vom Anblick der Eulen los und wandte sich der Hexe zu.  
„Danke, ich sehe mich nur etwas um.", erklärte er bemüht freundlich.  
Die Hexe zog eine Augenbraue hoch, erwiderte jedoch nichts mehr.

Er ging weiter hinten in den Laden vorbei an Springratten, Katzen, Kröten und zu seinem Erstaunen Taranteln. Er beugte sich tief über die Terrarien, um die achtbeinigen Tierchen kopfschüttelnd zu betrachten. In diesem Moment hörte er hinter sich ein empörtes Gackern. Erstaunt hob er den Kopf und drehte sich um. Belustigt hob er eine Augenbraue.

Da saß in der Abteilung für magische Nutztiere zwischen all den anderen Tieren eine Henne in ihrem Käfig und regte sich tierisch darüber auf, dass er den Spinnen offensichtlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als ihr.  
„Was kann denn diese Henne?", fragte er die Hexe am Tresen.  
„Nicht viel. Außer Krach machen. Das kann sie allerdings sehr gut. Das einzig magische an ihr ist, dass sie im Gegenteil zu normalen Hühnern nie aufhören wird zu legen und wirklich jeden Tag ein Ei legt.", erklärte diese gelangweilt.  
„Was soll sie kosten?", fragte er kurzentschlossen.  
„23 Sickel", meinte die Hexe.  
Remus schluckte und sah nochmals zurück zu dem Huhn. Die Henne sah ihn mit großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. ‚Immerhin ist sie nützlicher als eine Tarantel.', dachte er sich. Jeden Tag ein frisches Ei war schließlich nicht zu verachten.

Bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, kaufte er kurzentschlossen das Huhn, das nun glücklich und aufgeregt in seinem Käfig hin und her hüpfte und dabei zufrieden gackerte.  
Nun hatte er nur noch 2 Sickel und 3 Knuts übrig. Dennoch war er mit seinem Einkauf zufrieden. Im tropfenden Kessel angekommen, schickte er die Tüten schon einmal vor und klemmte sich den Käfig fest unter den Arm. Dann apparierte er zurück nach Hause.

Als er vor der Haustür erschien, dachte er zuerst im Wald einen Schatten gesehen zu haben. Er drehte sich schnell dorthin um, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Dennoch hatte er eine Ahnung, was er da gerade gesehen hatte. Mit Sicherheit wollten die Leute vom Ministerium für die Kontrolle magischer Wesen wissen, was er jetzt wohl so treiben würde. Oder aber sie dachten, Snape sei Dank, dass er Sirius geholfen hatte. Egal wieso, er wurde jedenfalls wieder einmal beobachtet. Seufzend sagte er der Tür das Passwort, so dass sie sich aufschloss und ihn hineinließ. 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Schnuffel lag auf dem Boden und zuckte unruhig mit den Pfoten. Es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass er einen Alptraum hatte. Die Sonne war bereits am Untergehen, Seidenschnabel wurde immer unruhiger. Er mochte es nicht den ganzen Tag angebunden zu sein. Missmutig zog er immer wieder an dem Seil, mit dem er an einem Baum festgebunden war.

Eine winzige Eule, die gerade aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht war, fand dies offensichtlich sehr interessant. Sie überflog zuerst ein paar Mal die Lichtung. Dann setzte sie sich auf einem nahe gelegenen Baum auf einen Ast, von dem aus sie alles gut beobachten konnte. Irgendwann wurde es ihr jedoch zu langweilig, alles nur von weitem zu beobachten. Neugierig flog sie näher heran. Immer geringer wurde dabei der Abstand zwischen ihr und dem Hippogreif und dem schlafenden Hund.

Schließlich übertrieb sie es ein bisschen und kam Seidenschnabel zu nahe, der hungrig nach ihr schnappte. Die Winzeule schien dies jedoch für ein Spiel zu halten. Sie flog immer waghalsigere Manöver. Seidenschnabel schnappte wie wild nach der Eule, doch verfehlte sie jedes Mal knapp. Doch irgendwann war die kleine Eule das Spiel dann doch leid und flog zu dem zuckenden Hund hinüber.

Sie flatterte immer näher und näher, doch der Hund bewegte sich nicht. Die Eule sah enttäuscht aus. Endlich landete sie wagemutig auf dem Kopf des Hundes, der prompt empor schnellte. Die Eule flog schnell ein kleines Stück davon und hüpfte nun aufgeregt in sicherer Entfernung hin und her.

Schnuffel fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf, als ihn etwas am Kopf berührte. Ruckartig bewegte er den Kopf in alle Richtungen, bis er endlich die winzige Eule bemerkte. Im ersten Moment verfluchte er den Vogel, weil er ihn geweckt hatte, doch als er sah, wie spät es bereits war, war er ihm sogar etwas dankbar. Vor allem als sein Blick zu Seidenschnabel hinüberging. Er bezweifelte, dass der Knoten und das Seil noch lange standgehalten hätten.

Seufzend stand er auf und begann sich nach Hundemanier zu strecken. Jedoch ließ er dies schnell lieber wieder bleiben. Ein Jaulen entfuhr ihm. Schnuffel ließ sich zurück auf den Boden sinken und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Dabei lauschte er angestrengt, konnte aber wie am Abend zuvor nichts Verdächtiges wahrnehmen. Also verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Menschen.

Die winzige Eule fand das sehr aufregend. Neugierig hüpfte sie immer um den im Moos sitzenden Mann herum und kam ihm dabei immer näher. Sirius sah ihr lächelnd dabei zu. Er sah sich um und entdeckte hinter sich unter dem Busch ein paar Samen. Er sammelte diese ein und bot sie der Eule mit ausgestreckter flacher Hand an.

Die Eule ließ sich nicht lange bitten, hüpfte auf die Hand und fraß die Samen. Dann schuhute sie glücklich und zwickte Sirius in den Finger. Sirius verzog kurz das Gesicht. Die Eule konnte das doch nicht wirklich zärtlich gemeint haben? Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf und betrachtete sich die Eule in seiner Hand von neuem. So zutraulich wie sie war, konnte sie eigentlich keine wilde Eule sein.

Hatten Muggel auch Eulen als Haustiere? Von Katzen wusste er, dass sie auch bei Muggeln beliebt sind, aber bei Eulen war er sich da nicht sicher. Er hatte jedoch das Gefühl im Muggelkunde-Unterricht gehört zu haben, dass Eulen eher selten bei Muggeln zu Hause zu finden waren. Also konnte sie nur einem Zauberer gehören.

Alarmiert sprang Sirius auf. Diesmal ignorierte er den Schmerz in seinem Bein. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Die Eule hatte keinen Brief dabei. Vielleicht war das nächste Zaubererhaus ja nur ein paar Meter entfernt.

Sirius ging hinüber zu dem Hippogreif und verbeugte sich. Er sah dem Hippogreif dabei in die Augen ohne zu blinzeln. ‚Wie gut nur, dass Pflege magischer Geschöpfe immer mein Lieblingsfach gewesen ist.', dachte er ironisch. James und er hatten das Fach eigentlich nicht sonderlich gemocht, aber an Peters erste Begegnung mit einem Hippogreif konnte er sich noch sehr gut erinnern und dadurch auch daran, wie er es verhindern konnte von so einem Tier angegriffen zu werden.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, ehe Seidenschnabel sich endlich dazu herabließ, sich ebenfalls zu verbeugen. Erleichtert ging er zu dem Tier hinüber und machte es vom Baum los. Der Hippogreif zog dabei wie wild an der Leine, was es nicht gerade leicht machte, den Knoten zu lösen. Endlich hatte Sirius es geschafft. Das Seil wurde ihm nun fast aus der Hand gerissen.   
„Schon gut. Wir fliegen ja schon weiter. Einverstanden?", redete er auf das Tier ein und schaffte es tatsächlich, es so zu beruhigen, dass er schließlich aufsitzen und weiterfliegen konnte.

Er hatte dabei nicht mehr auf die Eule geachtet. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie das Interesse verloren hätte und nach Hause geflogen wäre. Doch weit gefehlt, wie er nach nicht einmal 100 m feststellen musste. Die winzige Eule folgte ihnen und schuhute dabei glücklich. Immer näher kam sie heran und flog um ihn und den Hippogreifen herum. Sie dachte gar nicht daran umzukehren.   
‚Verrückte Eule.', dachte Sirius schmunzelnd.  
„Schon gut, du darfst ja mitkommen. Aber nur, solange dein Besitzer sich nicht meldet. Verstanden?", rief er der Winzeule zu.  
Die Winzeule ließ sich schuhuend auf seiner Schulter nieder.

Sie flogen noch gut eine Stunde. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Da tauchten am Horizont die Lichter einer Stadt auf. Sirius war hin und her gerissen. In einer Stadt fand man immer etwas zu Essen, das hatte er auf seiner Flucht schnell gelernt. Und nicht nur Ratten wie im verbotenen Wald gab es dort, sondern Mülleimer voller halb gegessener Brote, angebissenen Schokoriegeln, Schrebergärten mit Äpfeln und Tomaten. Sirius lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sein Magen rumorte. Er wusste gar nicht, wann er zuletzt etwas zu Essen zwischen den Zähnen hatte. Auch Seidenschnabel war unruhig. Der Hippogreif hatte mit Sicherheit auch Hunger. Er musste es einfach riskieren. Sie flogen den Rand der Stadt an. Sirius spähte nach etwas grünem. Als er ein paar Bäume entdeckte, gingen sie tiefer und hatten tatsächlich Glück. Eine kleine Schrebergartensiedlung breitete sich unter ihnen aus.

Eine Stunde später ließen sie die Stadt wieder hinter sich. Doch nun hatte der Hippogreif ein paar Maulwürfe gefressen und Sirius hatte wirklich ein paar reife Tomaten und noch nicht ganz so reife, aber essbare Äpfel gefunden und (er hatte sein Glück kaum fassen können) Erdbeeren. Er hatte gar nicht mehr gewusst, wie die kleinen roten Früchte schmecken. Mit Andacht hatte er sich die erste in den Mund geschoben und genüsslich gekaut. 

Doch nun waren sie auf dem Weg weiter in Richtung Süden. Erst einmal weg von Hogwarts. Wo er am Ende hinwollte, wusste er immer noch nicht, doch Süden war eine gute Richtung. Im Süden wurde es wärmer und sonniger. Und Dementoren hassten die Wärme und die Sonne. Beim Gedanken an diese Kreaturen bekam er eine Gänsehaut und es schüttelte ihn unwillkürlich. Schnell schob er den Gedanken an sie beiseite.

Er zwang sich stattdessen wieder an den Süden zu denken. An Sonne und Palmen. Und das Meer. Er war noch nie am Meer gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht an einem schönen warmen Meer mit einem schönen weißen Strand, an dem man liegen und Kokosmilch schlürfen konnte. Das einzige Meer, das er bisher kannte, war dieses eiskalte Meer, das Askaban umgab. Und wieder fröstelte es ihn.

Sirius schüttelte desillusioniert den Kopf. Askaban hatte ihn nach fast einem Jahr immer noch fest im Griff. Es war frustrierend. Ob er wohl je die Zeit dort würde vergessen können? Er bezweifelte es inzwischen. In diesem Moment zwickte ihn die Winzeule zärtlich ins Ohr. Zumindest hatte sie es wohl zärtlich gemeint. In diesem Moment war er das erste Mal so richtig dankbar, dass sie sich nicht abschütteln lassen hatte.

TBC

So, das war Kapitel 2. Wenn's gefallen hat, da unten links einfach auf Review klicken.  
Wenn nicht, ebenfalls da unten auf Review klicken. Bin immer auch an konstruktiver Kritik interessiert.

Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth

PS: Hühner als Haustiere kann ich nur jedem empfehlen. Ich hab auch 3 Stück davon im Garten rumgackern. gg


	3. Eier und Bad

Disclaimer: s. Kapitel 1

Hat etwas länger gedauert, da ich noch mal was überarbeiten musste. Aber hier kommt das neue Kapitel. Ein Teil davon war schon Bestandteil vom 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius. Jemand hat damals schon geschrieben, dass es sich eher wie was Eigenständiges anhört. So ist dann diese Geschichte hier entstanden.  
Mit den wenigen Reviews muss ich mich wohl abfinden. Umso mehr hab ich mich über die 2 bekommenen gefreut.

ät Miriam: Ja, wäre wirklich langweilig, wenn man Remus nur dauernd bei Alltag zusehen müsste. Aber jetzt kreuzen sich ja die Wege der beiden.

ät Padblack: Ich schreib noch ne PM

Danke natürlich noch an sandl fürs Betalesen.

Kapitel 3 Eier und Bad 

Sirius war fast da. Er konnte bereits über dem Geruch des Waldes hinweg den Rauch eines Kamins riechen. Und es roch köstlich. Sirius Magen rebellierte. Er hatte seit dem Besuch im Schrebergarten nichts mehr gegessen. Die Äpfel hatten sich als Fehler herausgestellt. Sie waren wohl einfach noch nicht reif genug gewesen. Zumindest hatten die Krämpfe wenige Stunden später ihn dies vermuten lassen. Die übrigen hatte er deshalb lieber nicht gegessen und nun hatte er seit einer Woche nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen außer ein paar einzelnen Waldbeeren.  
Dennoch. Fast hatte er gehofft, dass er das Haus verlassen vorfinden würde und Remus inzwischen woanders hingezogen war. Doch den Gefallen tat ihm sein alter Freund nicht.  
‚Kneifen gilt nicht!', schalt er sich selbst, ‚Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel!'

Vielleicht würde Remus ihn erst gar nicht reinlassen. Vielleicht war Remus inzwischen stinksauer auf ihn. Sauer weil er wegen Sirius seinen Job verloren hatte. (Zumindest hatte Sirius sich das inzwischen eingeredet.) Sauer weil Sirius ihn damals für den Spion gehalten hatte. In Sirius Kopf machte sich nicht zum ersten Mal der Gedanke an einen Remus breit, der ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.  
‚Was hat mich eigentlich geritten, hierher zu kommen?', dachte er bei sich. ‚Wieso nur, musste ich diesen verfluchten Tagespropheten finden?'

Sirius hatte vier Tage zuvor tatsächlich das Glück gehabt, über ein Zaubererhaus zu stolpern. Ob es wirklich Glück gewesen war, wusste er nicht. Zumindest hatte er mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, da ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Und im Müll hatte er doch tatsächlich einen alten Tagespropheten gefunden und mitgenommen. Zwischen allerlei belanglosen Artikeln hatte er dort auch im Tagespropheten von Remus Kündigung gelesen und plötzlich war es keine so verrückte Idee mehr, bei Remus vorbeizuschauen.

Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Alle Zweifel waren auf einmal vergessen gewesen. Alle Fragen, wo es nun hingehen sollte, schienen beantwortet. Der erste Gedanke war noch so einleuchtend gewesen. Sein Freund hatte seinen Job verloren und brauchte ihn. Doch bereits 5 Minuten später hatten die Zweifel begonnen. Die Risiken wurden Sirius wieder bewusst. Doch der Drang, den Freund zu sehen, wurde einfach übermächtig. Er war so lange alleine gewesen. Er musste das Wagnis einfach eingehen.

Der Flug bis zum Waldrand war ereignislos verlaufen. Es hatte fast eine Woche gedauert, ehe er bis dorthin gekommen war. Er hatte sich weiterhin tagsüber versteckt und war nur nachts weitergeflogen. Der Hippogreif war inzwischen richtig zutraulich geworden. Sirius hatte nie gedacht, dass diese Tiere so zutraulich sein könnten. Die kleine Eule begleitete sie ebenfalls immer noch beharrlich. Und sie hatte sich auch nicht von Diversen versuchen von Seidenschnabel abschrecken lassen, sie zu fressen. Sie schien das für ein richtig amüsantes Spiel zu halten.

Gott sei Dank schlief die Eule tagsüber. Sonst wäre er sie wohl kaum losgeworden. Seidenschnabel hatte er einfach am Waldrand freigelassen. Er hoffte, ihn wieder zu finden, wenn er zurückkam. Den Hippogreif mitzunehmen wäre jedenfalls unmöglich gewesen. Und ihn so lange angebunden zu lassen, war auch nicht richtig.

Einen großen Nachteil hatte es auf jeden Fall gehabt, Seidenschnabel zurückzulassen. Nun musste er laufen. Sirius hatte beim Losfliegen gehofft, dass sein Bein nach der Woche wieder halbwegs in Ordnung sein würde. Doch bereits nach einer kurzen Strecke wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Sein Bein, wenn es stillgehalten wurde inzwischen halbwegs erträglich, schmerzte nun wieder wie die Hölle. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich darum kümmern können. Womit auch? Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal etwas zum Verbinden dabei. Er hatte die Wunden zwar an einem Bach ausgewaschen, aber das hatte wohl nicht viel gebracht.

Er brauchte dringend Hilfe. Ein guter Grund weiterzulaufen und nicht so viel zu grübeln. Noch einmal so kurz vor dem Ziel, packten ihn schlimme Zweifel, ob er hier das Richtige tat. Nicht nur, dass Remus ihn vielleicht gar nicht willkommen heißen würde. Was wenn das Ministerium ihn dort fand? Das durfte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Dumbledore würde ihnen dann jedenfalls auch nicht mehr helfen können. War es nicht egoistisch von ihm, hier hereinzuschneien, als ob nichts wäre. So wie früher, als er sich öfter spontan zum Mittagessen eingeladen hatte.

Schluss jetzt. Kein kneifen mehr. Sirius hatte schließlich noch einen guten Grund, zu Remus zu gehen. Er wollte sich endlich mit ihm auszusprechen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er überhaupt mit ihm reden würde. Zumindest bei einem Freund konnte er sich entschuldigen und das würde er auch tun. Er schleppte genug mit sich herum. Es wurde Zeit, etwas davon aus der Welt zu schaffen. Ein Ruck ging durch Sirius. Das Ziel war nicht mehr weit. Müde und hungrig schleppte sich der Hund weiter. Bis er endlich zwischen den Bäumen ein Licht sehen konnte.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus war gerade dabei sich zwei Spiegeleier zu backen (Henriette, wie er das Huhn getauft hatte, war wirklich eine gute Investition gewesen), als er ein seltsames Geräusch an der Haustür hörte.  
Er stellte die Pfanne vom Herd und ging nachsehen. Als er die Haustür öffnete, wurde die Frage beantwortet, die er sich bereits so oft gestellt hatte, die Frage, wohin Sirius wohl geflogen war und was er jetzt machte. Denn auf der Schwelle saß ein großer, ziemlich dünner und zersaust aussehender schwarzer Hund. Der Hund sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an, der Steine hätte erweichen können und wimmerte leise.  
„Gott sei Dank! Da bist du ja wieder. Warum bist du denn abgehauen? Schau mal wie du aussiehst. Komm erst mal rein. Und denk ja nicht, dass du um ein Bad herumkommst.", begrüßte Remus den Hund wie einen lange vermissten Streuner und lotste ihn herein.

Der Hund trottete an Remus vorbei ins Haus, wobei er leicht hinkte. Remus schloss die Haustür. Dann sagte er zu dem Hund: „Ich glaube, es ist sicher."  
Der Hund schien zu seufzen und flackerte. Dann stand Sirius im Raum. Remus lächelte und umarmte Sirius lange. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung sichtlich erleichtert. Schließlich schob Remus Sirius eine Armlänge von sich weg und musterte ihn erst einmal. Natürlich hatte er bereits in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen, dass er nicht gerade gepflegt war, um es gelinde auszudrücken, aber wie schlimm es wirklich war, das sah er erst jetzt. Die Kleider waren jedenfalls ein Fall für den Kamin. Aber wirklich erschrak Remus, als ihm klar wurde, wie dünn Sirius war.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mein Haus nicht beobachtet wird, deshalb die seltsame Begrüßung. Aber komm erstmal in die Küche. Ich hab gerade ein paar Spiegeleier auf dem Herd. Du hast doch sicher Hunger."  
Sirius nickte nur und ließ sich in die Küche schieben. Dabei fiel Remus wieder auf, dass er hinkte.  
Sirius ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dann ging sein Blick instinktiv zum Fenster und er wurde nervös.  
Remus, der gerade einen Teller vor ihm abstellte, meinte nur: „Keine Sorge. Die Fenster sind so verhext, dass man nicht hereinschauen kann. Wenn man seit Jahren regelmäßig vom Ministerium beobachtet wird, ist man das irgendwann leid."

Sirius entspannte sich wieder, wie Remus zufrieden feststellte. Dann holte Remus die Pfanne und lud ihm ein Spiegelei auf den Teller und gab ihm dazu ein Stück Brot.  
„Danke!", brachte Sirius noch hervor, ehe er sich schließlich auf das Spiegelei stürzte und es förmlich zusammen mit dem Brot inhalierte. Remus ließ sich seinen Schock darüber möglichst nicht anmerken. Als Sirius fertig war, schob er ihm auch noch das zweite Ei auf den Teller und gab ihm den Rest des Brotes.

„Ich kann dir doch nicht alles wegessen.", protestierte Sirius schwach.  
Remus hörte jedoch gar nicht auf ihn.  
„Iss!", befahl er nur.  
Sirius sah in noch einmal missmutig an. Ihm war klar, dass Remus nicht unbedingt noch etwas zu essen im Haus hatte. Aber er wollte Moony jetzt auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung gerade ziemlich gering war, wenn es um Essen ging. Etwas langsamer, wie das erste Mal, aß er sein Ei und das Brot. Als er geendet hatte, fühlte Sirius sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder halbwegs satt.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück.  
„Danke! So viel habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr zu essen bekommen.", bedankte sich Sirius leise, so als ob er erst noch einmal testen wollte, ob seine Stimme noch funktionierte.  
„Und da gibt es wohl noch etwas, das du schon seit längerem nicht mehr hattest.", bemerkte Remus, wobei er Sirius von oben bis unten musterte. Sirius zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Also, da fällt mir auf Anhieb so einiges ein, aber du kannst mir ja mal einen Tipp geben, Moony.", entgegnete er mit Galgenhumor.  
„Das mag sein, dass es da einiges gibt, aber ich spreche von etwas, das meiner Nase erlauben würde, sich zu entspannen.", stichelte Remus.  
„Ich dufte wohl etwas seltsam?", fragte Sirius unschuldig zurück.  
Remus lachte: „Das ist aber extrem untertrieben. Du stinkst wie ein Stinktier. Gehst du freiwillig in die Wanne oder muss ich dich zwingen?"  
„Ich ziehe freiwillig vor.", antwortete Sirius schnell. „Na dann komm mal mit ins Badezimmer.", sagte Remus und ging voran die Treppe nach oben und verschwand in einem Zimmer.  
„Das ist aber nicht das Bad.", bemerkte Sirius, der ihm auf den Fuß folgte und wusste, dass dies Remus Schlafzimmer war.  
Neugierig sah Sirius sich um. An der Wand hingen an den wenigen freien Plätzen Bilder aus ihrer Schulzeit und von Remus Familie. Wenige freie Plätze deshalb, weil die Wände förmlich mit Bücherregalen tapeziert waren. Die Bücher hatten alle schon ihre besseren Zeiten gesehen. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie nicht nur zur Zierde dienten. Remus machte sich derweil, ohne eine Antwort zu geben, an seinem eher kleinen Kleiderschrank zu schaffen und zog schließlich Unterwäsche und einen erst einmal geflickten Umhang hervor. Dann ging er Sirius im Schlepptau weiter Richtung Badezimmer. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes füllte sich die Wanne mit heißem Wasser. Er legte die frischen Kleider auf einen Hocker und wandte sich dann an Sirius.  
„Die Kleider sind für dich.", erklärte er überflüssiger Weise.  
„Danke, aber ...", begann Sirius, doch Remus winkte sofort ab.  
„Du und James, ihr habt mir so oft nach dem Tod meines Vaters unter die Arme gegriffen, wenn es mal knapp war. Also fang jetzt nicht an, wegen einem Umhang mit mir herum zu debattieren."  
Sirius seufzte und nickte schließlich.  
Remus war zufrieden, dass Sirius so schnell Nachgegeben hatte. „Soll ich dir meinen Zauberstab leihen? Ich denke, dann hast du's einfacher.", schlug er vor.  
„Das wäre großartig.", ging Sirius sofort darauf ein.  
„Dann lass ich dich mal allein.", meinte Remus noch, überreichte ihm den Zauberstab und verschwand nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.

Sirius legte den Zauberstab erst einmal behutsam bei Seite, zog sich aus und ließ sich in die warme Wanne gleiten. Eine wohlige Wärme zog durch seinen Körper. Er blieb erst einmal eine ganze Weile liegen und genoss es einfach statt als Hund in einem kalten See zu baden, in der Wanne voller heißem Wasser zu liegen. Fast wäre er dabei eingeschlafen. Doch dann rappelte er sich auf und griff nach der Seife. Wann hatte er zuletzt ein Stück Seife in der Hand gehabt? Oder Shampoo? Die Haare erwiesen sich dabei als äußerst Widerstandsfähig gegen jegliche Waschversuche.  
Sirius beschloss sie erst einmal zu kürzen. Er angelte nach dem Zauberstab und überlegte kurz, ehe ihm der passende Spruch wieder einfiel. Das Ergebnis würde er sich später im Spiegel ansehen. Anfühlen tat es sich zumindest richtig. Jedenfalls soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Die Haare waren kurz, aber nicht zu kurz. Und das wichtigste, man konnte wieder hindurchfahren und sie waschen.  
Endlich stieg er zufrieden aus der Wanne. Genüsslich trocknete er sich ab. Dann betrachtete er das Wasser. Remus musste irgendetwas damit gemacht haben. Es war kein bisschen abgekühlt und von dem ganzen Schmutz war auch nichts zu sehen. Trotzdem konnte er ja schlecht das Wasser für immer in der Wanne lassen. Sirius schwenkte also den Zauberstab über der Wanne „Ratzeputz!" und schon war das Wasser verschwunden.  
Er sah in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. „Viel besser.", murmelte er, worauf er sofort als Antwort bekam: „Das glaube ich aber auch und jetzt noch Zähneputzen und Rasieren, aber Dalli!" Sirius grinste und entblößte dabei seine gelben und schwarzen Zähne. Der Spiegel hatte wohl Recht. Zähneputzen sollte er wirklich mal. Er kramte in Remus Sachen und fand Dr. Dents Zahnpasta, die Zahnpasta auch für hoffnungslose Fälle. Die Wahrheit dieses Aufdruckes würde sich wohl gleich zeigen. Und tatsächlich. Fünf Minuten später zierten seinen Mund nun wieder makellos weiße Zahnreihen. Zufrieden Griff Sirius noch einmal nach dem Zauberstab und Rasierte sich zum Abschluss.  
Dann zog er die Klamotten von Remus an. Ganz passten sie nicht, aber was sollte es. Immerhin waren sie besser als seine alten Kleider aus Askaban. Angewidert sah er den Stapel an, der noch immer auf dem Fußboden lag. Doch dann rang er sich dazu durch, diese mit einem kleinen Zauber ebenfalls zu waschen. Man wusste ja nie.

Zwei Stunden später hörte Remus im Wohnzimmer, das sich oben die Badtür öffnete. Keine Minute später gesellte sich Sirius frisch gewaschen, rasiert, mit gekürzten Haaren und mit frischen Kleidern zu ihm.  
Entspannt ließ Sirius sich auf die Couch fallen. Remus musste bei dessen Anblick grinsen.  
„Was gibt es denn?", fragte Sirius irritiert.  
„Du siehst beschissen aus!", erklärte Remus möglichst sachlich.  
„Danke! Immerhin sehe ich nicht mehr so aus, wie auf dem Fahndungsfoto.", brummte Sirius zurück.  
Remus lächelte schief. „Das stimmt allerdings. Aber wenn du mir meinen Zauberstab wieder gibst, dann ändere ich die Kleider noch so, dass sie dir passen.", bemerkte Remus.  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihm den Zauberstab.  
„Wieso, ich liebe Hochwasserhosen, hast du das nicht gewusst? Außerdem dachte ich, dass man es heute etwas weiter tragen würde.", sagte Sirius trocken.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Zumindest hast du deinen Humor behalten.", kommentierte er, ehe er die Kleider in die richtige Form brachte. ‚Viel besser!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Jedoch jetzt, wo die ersten Missstände weg waren, wurde offensichtlich, wie erschöpft Sirius aussah. Dies wurde noch offensichtlicher, als Sirius herzhaft gähnte.  
„Du musst ziemlich müde sein. Schlaf dich erst mal richtig aus. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter.", bot Remus an.

Sirius lächelte dankbar, lehnte aber ab: „Ich habe dich schon viel zu sehr in Gefahr gebracht. Ich muss wieder los. Ich schulde dir auch jetzt schon genug. Ich geh besser, bevor ich mich noch an all das gewöhne." Ein Fluchtversuch, wie Sirius sich später eingestehen musste.  
Er wollte bereits aufspringen, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück: „Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich so gehen lasse. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, wie erschöpft du bist. Außerdem, versuch nicht mir einzureden, dass du gesund wärst. Ich muss dir ziemlich tiefe Wunden zugefügt haben und die können noch nicht verheilt sein. Also du nimmst jetzt einen Heiltrank und legst dich dann ins Bett und schläfst, damit er richtig wirken kann, und morgen, nachdem du erst einmal richtig gefrühstückt hast, reden wir darüber, was wir weiter tun werden." Sirius versucht etwas zu verwidern, aber Remus ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen: „Keine Widerrede Sirius Orion Black! Und jetzt ab ins Bett!"  
Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände, wobei er sich jedoch ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte: „Schon gut, schon gut! Ich geh brav ins Bett, Mama-Moony."

TBC

Bitte bitte ein kleines Review dalassen.  
Eines a la war da und fands gut, na ja, grottenschlecht, etc. reicht mir vollkommen. (kräftig nickt und lieb schaut)

Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth


	4. Klärungen

Hallo,  
das hier sind nun die letzten beiden Kapitel. Ich hab beschlossen die beiden auf einmal hochzuladen.

Danke an Miriam und Padblack für die lieben Reviews. Und letzte Chance für die anderen 40 Leser auch mal eins dazulassen. ;)

Danke natürlich auch nochmal an Sandl fürs Betalesen. nochmal fest knuddelt

Kapitel 4: Klärungen

Sirius war froh und erleichtert das anstehende Gespräch noch etwas hinauszögern zu können. Er war einfach zu müde und erschöpft, aber vor allem war er froh, dass Remus ihm wohl bereits verziehen hatte. Jedenfalls lachte sein alter Freund bei der letzten Bemerkung laut auf, doch sah er Sirius einen Augenblick später ernst an.  
„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du immer noch der Alte bist, Sirius.", bemerkte Remus.  
„Das täuscht.", antwortete Sirius betrübt.  
Remus lächelte unsicher, als er entgegnete: „Lass uns morgen reden, wir sind beide müde. Du kannst das Bett haben, ich werde heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen."  
„Nicht nötig, Moony. Ich schlafe sowieso als Hund, da brauche ich nicht viel Platz und kann genauso gut auf der Couch schlafen.", wehrte Sirius ab.  
„Wieso willst du denn als Hund schlafen?", fragte Remus verständnislos.  
„Na ja, wegen deinen netten Beobachter dort draußen. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht auf die wunderbare Idee kommen, dir nachts einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.", bemerkte Sirius.  
Remus hob ergeben die Hände. „Schon gut. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sie das wagen würden, doch sicher ist wohl sicher.", gab er zu, „Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?"  
„Nein, Danke, im Moment bin ich wunschlos glücklich.", sagte Sirius gähnend und machte bereits Anstalten sich zu verwandeln, doch Remus warf ein: „Nichts da, erst wird noch ein Heiltrank genommen.", und verschwand kurz in der Küche, um kurz darauf mit einem Becher zurückzukommen, den er Sirius mit den Worten „Schön austrinken!" reichte.  
Sirius roch an dem Becher und verzog das Gesicht. Doch auf Remus strengen Blick hin trank er ihn widerspruchslos mit einem Schluck aus. Das Zeug schmeckte grauenhaft und Sirius schüttelte sich. „Hoffentlich hilft es wenigstens.", brummte er noch, ehe er sich verwandelte.

Remus beobachtete, wie der große schwarze Hund auf das Sofa sprang und sich dort zusammenrollte. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Bei dem Cocktail aus Schlaf- und Heiltrank, den er gemischt hatte, war dies auch nicht verwunderlich. Remus breitete noch eine Decke über dem Hund aus, so dass nur noch der große schwarze Kopf hervorlugte. Dann ging er ebenfalls zu Bett.

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer kam, schlief Sirius immer noch. Jedoch lag die Decke neben dem Hund auf dem Boden. So wie dieser immer wieder mit den Füßen zuckte, war dies auch nicht verwunderlich. Sirius musste die Decke zu Boden gestrampelt haben.  
Leise schlich Remus weiter durch die Küche, hinaus in den Garten, wo ihn Henriette auch schon erwartete. Sie gaggerte fröhlich und rannte dabei aufgeregt durch den Käfig. Remus nahm eine Hand voll Weizenkörner aus einem Sack, der neben dem Hühnerhaus bereitstand, und warf diesen in den Käfig hinein. Zufrieden begann Henriette sofort zu scharren und zu picken. „Dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob du dir dein Fressen auch verdient hast.", meinte Remus zu dem Huhn, was ihm einen empörten Blick von diesem einbrachte. Er schaute im Hühnerhaus nach und Henriette enttäuschte ihn wie immer nicht. Remus nahm das Ei heraus und ging damit ins Haus zurück.

Das Ei wanderte in den Kühlschrank und Remus begann damit, den Tisch zu decken. Cornflakes, Milch und Teebeutel. Mehr war nicht da. Aber Sirius würde mit Sicherheit keine Ansprüche stellen.  
Er stellte gerade das Teewasser auf, als Sirius gähnend hereinkam.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Remus.  
‚Immernoch eine Glucke.', dachte sich Sirius, laut sagte er: „Viel besser. Danke noch mal für den Heiltrank."  
Remus winkte nur ab und stellte noch Schüsseln und Tassen auf den Tisch. „Setz dich schon mal, Tee kommt gleich."  
Sirius setzte sich und begann schon mal, sich die Schüssel mit Cornflakes vollzuladen.  
Remus gesellte sich bald dazu und so frühstückten sie schweigend.  
„Wird es den Ministeriumsleuten nicht komisch vorkommen, wenn du mit deinem Hund nicht Gassi gehst?", fragte Sirius zwischen zwei Bissen wie beiläufig. Und sprach damit etwas aus, das ihm am beim Aufstehen gekommen war.  
Remus legte den Kopf schief und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich daran auch schon gedacht, aber wenn ich es richtig im Kopf habe, hast du einen heiligen Eid geschworen, dich niemals mit Halsband und Leine Gassi führen zu lassen.", bemerkte Remus trocken.  
„Die Zeiten ändern sich.", brummte Sirius hierauf nur schulterzuckend und stopfte weiter Cornflakes in sich hinein. Wie unangenehm ihm das wirklich sein würde, musste er ja Remus nicht auf die Nase binden.

Remus ließ Sirius kurz alleine und verschwand oben in seinem Schlafzimmer. Als er zurückkam, hatte er ein Halsband und eine Leine dabei. Sirius erkannte beides sofort wieder. Lily hatte ihm die beiden aus Jux geschenkt, nachdem sie von seiner Animagusgestalt erfahren hatte. Es war ein schwarzes Lederhalsband mit Nieten, das ihn sicher richtig gefährlich aussehen ließ.  
„Wollen wir es gleich hinter uns bringen?", fragte Remus, wobei er herausfordernd mit der Leine wedelte.  
Sirius schluckte kurz, nickte dann aber. Schnell verschlang er noch die letzen Cornflakes, ehe er sich seufzend erhob und verwandelte. Remus legte ihm das Halsband um und befestigte die Leine daran. Sirius ließ den Schwanz hängen.  
„Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Ein kleiner Spaziergang, dann hast du's ja schon überstanden. Und vergiss nicht, zwischendurch ab und zu das Beinchen zu heben. Es soll doch echt wirken.", stichelte Remus.  
Die letzte Bemerkung brachte ihm allerdings ein Zähnefletschen seitens Sirius ein, das Remus aber gar nicht beachtete.

So gingen also Herrchen und Hund Gassi. Sirius spielte seine Rolle vorzüglich. Er schnüffelte an dem ein oder anderen Baum, hob sogar einmal das Beinchen und jagte schließlich wild bellend und sein Herrchen hinter sich her ziehend einem Vogel nach. Daraufhin schimpfte Remus ihn aus, was Sirius mit eingezogenem Schwanz über sich ergehen ließ. Nur einmal sah der Hund dabei böse auf.

Hatte Remus es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn Schnuffel zu nennen. Oder hatte sich Sirius da verhört? Aber nein. Den bösen Blick des Hundes hatte Remus einfach ignoriert. „So Schnuffel, jetzt aber ab nach Hause, ich hab noch eine Menge Arbeit." Sirius ließ ein leises Grollen hören, trottete dann aber brav Beifuss neben Remus her zurück.

Zurück im Haus jedoch verwandelte sich Sirius augenblicklich als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.  
„Schnuffel!", schimpfte er empört, „Wie um alles in der Welt kommst du denn auf Schnuffel?"  
Remus lächelte verschmitzt. „Du hast so schön herumgeschnüffelt, dass der Name einfach zu gut gepasst hat."  
Sirius verzog den Mund säuerlich. „Trotzdem, Schnuffel!"  
Sirius schüttelte sich, was Remus auflachen ließ.  
„Du bist halt doch noch der Alte.", meinte Remus kopfschüttelnd."  
Sirius sah Remus nur kurz in die Augen. Sie wechselnden einen verstehenden Blick. ‚Schön, dass irgendwo in dir doch noch der Sirius von vor Askaban steckt. Der Sirius von früher. Der gerne lachte, für jeden Schabernack zu haben war.', sagte der eine Blick. ‚Ganz haben die mich halt doch nicht kleingekriegt, aber der alte bin ich nicht mehr, aber schön zu sehen, dass du immerhin noch ganz der alte bist.', erwiderte der andere. Und dann sagten beide Blicke gleichzeitig ‚Es gibt viel zu reden.'

Remus ging ins Wohnzimmer voraus und Sirius folgte stumm. Beide ließen sie sich auf der Couch nieder. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend da, bis Sirius es nicht mehr aushielt und endlich die Stille durchbrach.  
„Wieso hast du die Stelle in Hogwarts gekündigt?", platzte er mit der Frage heraus, die ihm bereits seit dem Zeitungsartikel auf dem Herzen lag, „Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass dich deine Schüler mögen würden."  
Remus seufzte. „Meine Schüler, mal abgesehen von den Slytherins, haben mich auch alle gemocht. Und nach dem, was Dumbledore erst vor wenigen Tagen geschrieben hat, vermissen sie mich schon jetzt. Einige fanden es sogar richtig cool, dass sie einen Werwolf in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Aber die Eltern sind da, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, ganz anderer Ansicht gewesen. Außerdem war es mein freier Entschluss zu gehen. Ich habe in dieser Nacht unverantwortlich gehandelt. Ich hätte euch alle beißen können. So was darf einfach nicht mehr passieren."  
„Aber du warst doch mit Sicherheit ein hervorragender Lehrer. Wenn ich nur dran denke, mit welcher Engelsgeduld du Peter immer alles erklärt hast.", Sirius stockte.  
Remus griff den Faden jedoch schnell auf. „Laut Harry war ich der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den sie jemals hatten.", verkündete er nicht ohne eine bisschen stolz in der Stimme.  
Sirius lächelte, als der Name seines Patensohnes fiel. ‚1:0 für mich.', dachte sich Remus.  
„Kannst du ...", den Rest der Frage ließ Sirius offen, aber Remus wusste schon Bescheid.  
„Dir etwas mehr über Harry erzählen?", vollendete Remus die Frage.  
Sirius nickte nur.  
„Das er genau wie James aussieht, hast du ja selbst gesehen.", meinte Remus.  
„Ja, unverkennbar. Nur seine Augen sind so strahlend grün, wie die von Lily.", bemerkte Sirius dazu.  
„Richtig.", sagte Remus, „Seine Augen hat er eindeutig von seiner Mum. Aber nicht nur die Augen. Er ist von der ganzen Art her viel mehr wie Lily als wie James. Viel vernünftiger als sein Dad es jemals gewesen wäre. Eigentlich viel zu vernünftig und zu erwachsen für sein Alter. Sein Onkel und seine Tante scheinen ihn nicht gerade gut zu behandeln."  
„Das wundert mich nicht, so wie die beiden sich bei der Hochzeit aufgeführt haben.", brummte Sirius, „Kein Wunder, dass Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sofort zu mir gezogen wäre."  
„Das hat er gesagt?", fragte Remus.  
Sirius nickte nur, doch Remus konnte klar ein Strahlen in seinen Augen erkennen.  
Remus bemerkte: „Wundert mich ebenfalls nicht wirklich. Die Dursleys scheinen den Jungen wie einen Hauselfen zu behandeln. Ich versteh nicht, wie man Harry nicht mögen kann. Er ist ein guter Junge."  
„Hast du ihm den Patronus Zauber beigebracht?", fragte Sirius unvermittelt.  
„Allerdings. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie stolz ich auf ihn war, als ich am nächsten Morgen erfuhr, was für einen mächtigen Patronus er heraufbeschworen hat. Vor allem, da die Dementoren Harry dieses Jahr ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht haben. Deshalb hab ich ihm ja auch den Zauber beigebracht."  
„Und das hat uns beiden das Leben gerettet.", äußerte Sirius.  
„Ja, da hat Harry eine ganz schöne Nervenstärke bewiesen.", sagte Remus hierauf.  
„Das hat er eindeutig von James.", bemerkte Sirius stolz.  
„Allerdings. Aber das war auch nicht das erste Abenteuer, dass Harry und seine Freunde bestehen mussten.", meinte Remus.  
„Wieso? Was für Abenteuer denn?", fragte Sirius neugierig nach.  
Remus erzählte Sirius in der nächsten Stunde alles, was er von Dumbledore über Harrys Abenteuer mit dem Stein der Weisen und Harrys Kampf mit dem Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens erfahren hatte. Sirius war beeindruckt, stolz und schockiert zugleich. Doch der Stolz überwog eindeutig. Sein Patenkind hatte sich wirklich zu einem großen Zauberer entwickelt.  
„Ich werde es vermissen, ihn zu unterrichten.", seufzte Remus.

„Und weißt du schon, was du jetzt nach Hogwarts machen wirst?", fragte Sirius neugierig.  
„Noch nicht so wirklich.", gab Remus zu, „Es ist nicht einfach als Werwolf einen guten Job zu bekommen. Ach seinen wir ehrlich. Es ist schwer für einen Werwolf überhaupt einen Job zu bekommen. Aber daran hab ich mich gewöhnt. Das Jahr in Hogwarts war wie ein Traum, aber irgendwann wacht man aus Träumen nun mal auf."  
Sirius sah Remus abwartend an, sagte aber kein Wort, da er spürte, dass Remus noch nicht fertig war.  
„Ich hab hin und her überlegt und, versprich mir, dass du nicht lachst.", fing Remus an.  
„Wieso sollte ich lachen?", fragte Sirius entgeistert, „Raus mit der Sprache, was hast du vor? Willst du im Wanderzirkus anfangen oder so was?"  
Remus schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, „Nein, das wohl eher nicht. Nein, ich, nun ja, ich möchte ein Lehrbuch schreiben. Dieses Buch, das in Hogwarts immer noch verwendet wird, ist inzwischen eigentlich überholt. Außerdem fehlen manch wichtige Gegenzauber, wie ich finde, und"  
„Und da hast du gedacht, du schreibst ein besseres.", fiel ihm Sirius ins Wort, „Weißt du was, die Idee ist brillant! Ich wette, Dumbledore wird das Buch auf jeden Fall einsetzen, sobald es fertig ist."  
Remus sah Sirius argwöhnisch an, konnte aber keinen Spott entdecken. „Das Problem ist nur, dass sich so ein Buch nicht über Nacht schreibt. Ich werden wohl oder übel noch etwas anderes suchen müssen."  
„Woran hast du denn da so gedacht?", fragte Sirius neugierig.  
„Ich hab die vergangenen Jahre in meinem Garten seltene Pflanzen gezüchtet und verkauft. Und im Winter werd ich wohl wieder bei den Muggeln die Vorgärten räumen gehen.", erklärte Remus achselzuckend.  
Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und suchte bei Remus nach etwas, das ihm verriet, das sein Freund mit letzterem nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Doch da war nichts. So ein Leben hatte Remus nicht verdient. Und ohne ihn hätte er auch ein anderes gehabt. Lily und James hätten ihm bestimmt Arbeit besorgt. Er hätte der Geheimniswahrer sein sollen, dann wären die beiden jetzt noch am Leben und Remus müsste sich nicht bei den Muggeln den Rücken krumm schuften. Schuldbewusst ließ Sirius die Schultern hängen.

„Hey, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld.", sagte Remus, der Sirius Verhalten sofort richtig deutete.  
„Doch ist es.", kam es kleinlaut von Sirius, „Wenn ich damals nicht, wenn ich dich nicht, wenn ich ..."  
„Das sind ziemlich viele wenn.", bemerkte Remus trocken.  
Sirius blickte auf seine Hände und wagte nicht aufzusehen. Und dann kam die Frage, vor der er sich so gefürchtet hatte.  
„Rein aus Neugierde: Wieso hast du eigentlich mich für den Verräter gehalten?", erkundigte sich Remus.  
Jetzt war es raus. Remus hatte nicht wütend geklungen. Vielleicht etwas enttäuscht. Unverständnis war aus der Stimme ebenfalls herauszuhören gewesen. Doch kein bisschen Zorn.

Sirius senkte den Blick. Wie oft hatte er sich das in Askaban selbst gefragt. Wieso nur war er so sicher gewesen, dass Peter nicht der Verräter sein konnte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es so klar. Peters nervöses Verhalten bei den Treffen. Peters dauerkranke Mutter. Peter, der sich immer mehr zurückgezogen hatte. Peter, der aus der Nokturnengasse kam, angeblich, weil er dort etwas für den Orden abholen sollte. So ein Blödsinn. Wieso war er damals nur so blind gewesen.  
Sirius starrte solange auf seine Hände, dass Remus schon dachte, keine Antwort zu bekommen.  
Doch endlich fand Sirius seine Stimme wieder. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass du es bist. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht wahrhaben, dass überhaupt einer von uns der Verräter sein könnte. Doch es sprach einfach viel zu viel dafür. Dumbledore hat mir damals unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass es einer von uns Rumtreibern sein musste und dass wenn ich es nicht war, es entweder Peter oder du sein mussten. Ich konnte mir keinen von euch beiden als Verräter vorstellen, doch dann begann ich natürlich zu grübeln. Ich überlegte, wer von euch beiden die nötige Nervenstärke hätte, das so lange durchzuhalten. Peter hat uns schließlich über Wochen hinweg bespitzelt und nicht nur ein paar Tage. Ich hab's ihm einfach nicht zugetraut." Sirius Stimme war am Ende leiser geworden.  
Remus sah ihn durchdringend an, als er schlicht feststellte: „Und mir hast du es zugetraut."  
Sirius sah nun doch auf, als er antwortete: „Nein, ich hab keinem von euch beiden zugetraut, dass er ein Verräter ist. Aber einer musste es ja sein und, und"  
„Du redest dich gerade um Kopf und Kragen Sirius Orion Black.", bemerkte Remus trocken.  
Sirius schluckte: „Ich meine doch nur, dass du gerissen, nervenstark und geduldig genug bist, um ein Spion zu sein. Ich hatte schon länger die Idee, ob du nicht bei den Werwölfen spionieren könntest. Nur die Angst um dich hat mich daran gehindert, Dumbledore den Vorschlag zu machen."  
„Jetzt soll ich mich wohl auch noch geschmeichelt dafür fühlen, dass ich einen vortrefflichen Verräter abgeben würde?", fragte Remus leicht angesäuert.  
„Nein!", entgegnete Sirius erschrocken. Das Gespräch verlief so gar nicht nach seinen Wünschen. Sirius hatte Angst, dass Remus ihn jeden Moment davonjagen könnte. Er sah seinen Freund flehentlich an. Sagen tat er besser nichts mehr. Es würde eh nur das falsche sein.  
„Oh, hör auf mit diesem Hundeblick, der bringt ja Steine zum Schmelzen.", brummte Remus, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass Sirius genug gezappelt hatte.  
Sirius versuchte nun doch noch einmal sein Glück: „Remus, es, es tut mir wirklich leid. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Wenn ich damals nicht, wenn ich, dann, dann wären Lily und James vielleicht noch am Leben."  
Bei den letzten Worten musste Remus schon sehr genau hinhören, um sie zu verstehen. Tränen waren in Sirius Augen getreten. Tränen und Sirius, das passte einfach nicht zusammen.  
Remus beschloss, das es besser war das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und weißt du schon, was du als nächstes tun wirst?", fragte Remus nach.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht wirklich.", gab Sirius zu, „Am liebsten würde ich irgendwo in den Süden gehen. Irgendwohin, wo es ein Dementor nicht lange aushält. Irgendwohin, wo es schön warm ist, wo mich niemand kennt und ich wieder als Mensch leben kann."  
„Als Mensch wirst du wohl nirgends auf der Welt im Moment wirklich frei leben können. Dafür hat das Ministerium schon gesorgt.", gab Remus zu bedenken, „Aber die Dementoren mögen es im Süden wirklich nicht sonderlich. Viel zu warm und sonnig. Vielleicht solltest du überlegen nach Südeuropa zu gehen. Oder noch besser gleich weiter nach Afrika."  
„Je weiter ich nach Süden fliege, um so weiter bin ich von Harry weg.", gab Sirius zu bedenken.  
„Harry kommt ganz gut alleine klar und wenn er dich wirklich braucht, wird er dir schon schreiben. Da verlass dich mal drauf. Und ich bin ja auch noch da, um dir bescheid zu sagen, falls deine Anwesenheit unabwendbar ist.", bemerkte Remus.  
„Bleibt das Problem, dass ich kein Geld für diese Reise habe. Im letzten Winter wäre ich fast verhungert. Und sag bloß nicht, dass du mir was gibst. Du hast ja selbst nicht genug. Die Suppe hab ich mir ja selbst eingebrockt. Ich könnte ohne weiteres als Hund in Gringotts auftauchen und an mein Verließ ran, wenn ich Dummkopf nicht für Harry den Feuerblitz gekauft hätte. Jetzt wird mein Verließ doch mit Sicherheit überwacht. Die würden den Hund doch mit Sicherheit verfolgen in der Annahme, dass er sie zu mir bringt."  
„Dumm gelaufen. Aber du hast ja schon immer schneller gehandelt als gedacht.", kommentierte Remus.  
Sirius zog eine Schnute. „Der Junge brauchte nun mal einen gescheiten Besen. Harry auf einem Schulbesen, das war ja wie Muggel als Sucher bei der Nationalmannschaft."  
Remus grinste: „Und deshalb hast du alle Vorsicht vom Besen geworfen und hast ihm mal schnell einen Feuerblitz gekauft. Wohlgemerkt nicht irgendeinen Besen, das wäre ja vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen, sondern nur den allerbesten und allerteuersten Besen, den es zur Zeit zu kaufen gibt."  
„Nur das Beste für meinen Patensohn.", entgegnete Sirius mit vorgestreckter Brust.  
„Du bist und bleibst unverbesserlich. Aber ich glaube, ich habe da noch eine Idee. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu traurig über die Nachricht, aber deine Eltern sind leider beide zwischenzeitlich gestorben.", fing Remus an.  
„Wieso sollte ich über diese Nachricht traurig sein. Der Tod der Potters war schlimm für mich, aber meine Eltern können mir den Buckel runterrutschen. Außerdem haben sie es mir gesagt. Dachten wohl, dass sie mich damit endlich fertig machen könnten. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie mir das helfen soll.", brummte Sirius missmutig.  
„Ganz einfach. Hattet ihr nicht einen Hauselfen?", fragte Remus nach.

TBC


	5. Ein neues Leben

Danke an Padblack, da ist doch glatt ein ganzer Absatz flöten gegangen. Jetzt müsste es aber passen.

Kapitel 5: Ein neues Leben 

Sirius war wieder unterwegs. Diesmal in Richtung London. Es wurmte ihn, dass er sich von Remus nicht richtig hatte verabschieden können. Das Ministerium hatte ihn daran gehindert. Schaudernd dachte Sirius an den Vorfall zurück. Sie hatten sich einfach zu sicher gefühlt. Nach einer Woche, in der nichts passiert war, waren sie leichtsinnig geworden. Sirius durfte gar nicht daran denken, dass er sich die Nacht zuvor nicht verwandelt hatte. Was, wenn die Auroren auch nur eine Stunde früher gekommen wären, hätten sie ihn auf der Couch schlafend vorgefunden. Remus wäre mit Sicherheit in Askaban gelandet und was ihn selbst erwartete, daran dachte er lieber erst gar nicht. Merlin sei Dank, hatten die Auroren ja auch lieber ausgeschlafen. 

Remus und er hatten sich gerade für die allmorgendliche Show fertiggemacht, standen also als Hund mit Herrchen an der Haustüre, als sie hinter dem Haus wildes Gegagger hörten. Remus öffnete geistesgegenwärtig die Haustür, als auch schon die Auroren mit gezücktem Zauberstab hereingestürmt kamen.

Bei Sirius hatte es ausgesetzt. Er hatte einfach nur die Beine in die Hand genommen und war gerannt, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Dann war er langsamer weitergelaufen. Einfach immer weiter, bis er zurück an der Stelle war, wo er Seidenschnabel zurückgelassen hatte.  
Zuerst hatte er allerdings die Winzeule wiedergefunden, oder besser gesagt sie ihn. Lange hatte er aber auch nicht nach dem Hippogreif suchen müssen. Seiner feinen Hundenase sei Danke, hatte er ihn bald gewittert. Sirius hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Seidenschnabel hatte sich sogar gefreut ihn wiederzusehen.  
Seitdem flog er Richtung Südosten. Er hoffte nur, dass es Remus gut ging. 

Remus sah gerade noch den Schwanz des großen schwarzen Hundes durch den Türspalt verschwinden, da fand er sich auch schon umringt von Auroren wieder. Ein großer braunhaariger Typ schrie laut „Expeliarmus!" Daraufhin flog die Leine aus Remus Hand und auf den Mann zu. Dieser fing den unerwarteten Gegenstand irritiert auf und starrte zuerst die Hundeleine und schließlich einen der anderen Auroren, offensichtlich sein Vorgesetzter, erwartungsvoll an. 

Der Vorgesetzte, ein großer dunkelhäutiger Auror mit einem Ohrring, räusperte sich schließlich: „Guten Morgen, Mr. Lupin. Shakelbolt ist mein Name. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass wir hier so hereinplatzen, aber wir haben einen anonymen Hinweis darauf erhalten, dass sich hier bei Ihnen Sirius Black versteckt halten soll. Es kam mir ja auch unwahrscheinlich vor, aber ..." 

Remus blieb während dieser Erklärung äußerlich völlig ruhig und hörte offensichtlich interessiert zu. Innerlich dagegen rotierte er und war eigentlich gar nicht bei der Sache. Gab es irgendetwas, das auf Sirius Aufenthalt in diesem Haus hindeuten konnte? Das Frühstück! Nein, die Teller und Tassen waren längst wieder im Schrank. Die Couch! Die Decke war zusammengelegt. Die Kissen lagen zwar etwas wild herum, aber es deutete nichts mehr darauf hin, dass hier jemand geschlafen hatte. Und zwar in Menschengestalt. Remus wollte jetzt gar nicht daran denken, wie das hier jetzt aussehen würde, wenn die Auroren sie im Schlaf überrascht hätten. Sie waren zu unvorsichtig geworden. Kleider! Nein, alles, was Sirius besaß, trug dieser bei sich. Die alten Askabankleider waren geschrumpft und in Sirius Umhangtasche. Remus hatte sie mit einem Zauber belegt, den man auch ohne Zauberstab rückgängig machen konnte. Man musste die Kleider nur ins Wasser legen, dann würden sie ihre alte Größe zurückerhalten. Oben im Schlafzimmer? Nein, da war Sirius kaum gewesen. Im Bad! Ob dort vielleicht noch Haare waren? Unwahrscheinlich. Er hatte erst am Abend zuvor geputzt.

Der Wohnungscheck in Remus Kopf hatte nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert. Gerade so lange, dass dieser Shakelbolt nun mit seiner Erklärung fertig war. „... Sie werden hoffentlich verstehen, dass wir unter diesen Umständen nachsehen mussten, ob nicht doch etwas an dem Hinweis dran ist."  
„Und deshalb erschrecken Sie mein Huhn und meinen Hund? Jetzt darf ich ihn wieder suchen. Wissen Sie eigentlich wie lange ich das letzte Mal nach ihm suchen musste?", regte sich Remus künstlich auf. Es musste schließlich echt aussehen. „Aber nun gut, ich verstehe, dass Sie nur Ihre Pflicht tun. Also los, sehen Sie nach. Sie werden Black hier nicht finden." Remus bemühte sich dabei, den Namen Black mit möglichst viel Verachtung auszusprechen.

Shakelbolt nickte hierauf nur seinen zwei Begleitern zu. Der braunhaarige verschwand im Keller, während der zweite, ein großer blonder, nach oben verschwand. Shakelbolt blieb im Erdgeschoss. Er durchsuchte jedoch nicht wirklich die Wohnung. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick in Küche und Wohnzimmer. Schaute noch kurz in den Schrank unter der Treppe und kam dann wieder zu Remus, um auf seinen beiden Begleiter zu warten. Die Geräusche aus Keller und Obergeschoss ließen allerdings vermuten, dass seine Kollegen doch um einiges gründlicher vorgingen. Endlich kamen die beiden zurück. Sie schüttelten nur den Kopf.

Shakelbolt wandte sich hierauf nochmals an Remus: „Es tut mir wirklich leid für die Unannehmlichkeiten, Mr. Lupin. Und was ihren Hund betrifft. Sollen wir vielleicht beim Suchen helfen?"  
„Nein.", wehrte Remus erschrocken ab, „Sie verschrecken ihn am Ende nur noch mehr und dann seh ich ihn gar nicht wieder. Gehen Sie lieber weiter solch hilfreichen Hinweisen zum Aufenthaltsort von Black nach."  
Shakelbolt erlaubte sich ein kurzes amüsiertes Grinsen. Er zwinkerte Remus noch kurz zu, der sich aus diesem Verhalten allerdings nicht wirklich etwas ableiten konnte, da dies nun wirklich nicht zu dem Verhalten von Auroren passte, das er sonst kannte. Dann verabschiedete er sich und verschwand mit seinen beiden Begleitern. Diesmal benutzen sie allerdings die Haustüre.

Remus atmete erleichtert auf. Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Traurig sah er hinaus in den Wald. Irgendwo dort war Sirius nun alleine unterwegs. Er hatte ihm doch zumindest noch etwas Proviant mitgeben wollen. Nun gut. Zumindest wusste er, wo Sirius jetzt hinwollte und er wusste, dass es ihm gut ging. 

Zwei Wochen später stand Sirius mitten in London vor einer schwarzen Hautür mit einem silbernen Türklopfer im Form einer Schlange. Sirius hatte nie gedacht, dass er je wieder in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zurückkehren würde. Die Reise war nicht einfach gewesen, doch nun war er hier. Er hielt Seidenschnabel fest an dem Seil. Nicht weil der Hippogreif gezerrt hätte, sondern viel mehr, weil es Sirius selbst halt gab.  
Dieses Haus verband Sirius nur mit schlechten Erinnerungen. Mit Schaudern dachte er an seine strengen Eltern, von denen er nie so etwas wie Liebe oder auch nur Anerkennung erfahren hatte, Grund hierfür war die strenge Erziehung, die einfach keinen Raum dafür gelassen hatte, und dann noch sein Hauslehrer, den Filch wahrscheinlich schon allein wegen dessen Bestrafungen sehr gemocht hätte. Alles drängte auf ihn ein. Wie eine Flut brachen die Erinnerungen über ihm zusammen, ehe Sirius mit Gewalt eine Barriere gegen diese Flut an Bildern aufbaute und die Erinnerungen mit Gewalt beiseite schob. Sie waren alle tot. Seine Eltern, sein Hauslehrer, sogar sein nervtötender kleiner Bruder. Sie alle waren tot. Sie würden ihn nie mehr quälen.  
Sirius straffte die Schultern. Er war nun einmal hier, jetzt konnte er nicht kneifen. Lange Zeit zum Überlegen hatte er nicht. Hier herumzustehen war eine große Gefahr. Das Haus selbst war zwar nicht ortbar, weshalb hier vermutlich auch keine Auroren auf ihn warteten, aber es konnte dennoch jederzeit durch Zufall jemand vorbeikommen. Also atmete Sirius noch einmal tief durch, griff schnell nach der Schlange und klopfte an.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sich diese endlich einen Spalt öffnete. Sirius hatte schon fast gehofft, dass keiner mehr hier wäre. Doch eine kleine hässliche Gestallt starrte ihn mit großen ungläubigen Augen an. Der Hauself der Familie Black. Er lebte also noch. Auch wenn Sirius nicht gerade begeistert davon war, ihn wieder zu sehen, war er dennoch irgendwie erleichtert. Schließlich hätte er nicht gewusst, wie er sonst in das Haus hätte kommen sollen. Doch Kreacher machte keine Anstalten dazu, die Tür weiter zu öffnen und Sirius hereinzulassen.  
„Kreacher, lass mich rein!", fuhr Sirius den Hauselfen deshalb nervös an.  
Kreacher gehorchte prompt und riss die Haustüre weit auf. ‚Gut, er gehört also wirklich mir. Das wird das ganze auf jeden Fall einfacher machen.', dachte Sirius erleichtert. Sirius führte Seidenschnabel in die Eingangshalle und schloss die Tür dann schnell wieder.  
Dann wandte er sich erneut an Kreacher: „Kreacher, ich verbiete dir, mit irgendjemandem darüber zu sprechen, dass ich hier bin. Und jetzt..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da er von einem ohrenbetäubenden Gekreische und Gezeter unterbrochen wurde.  
„Blutsverräter! Was tust du in meinem Haus? Verschwinde! Verschwinde sag ich! Blutsverräter! Nichtsnutz! Du Schande unserer Familie! Du hast hier nichts verloren. Raus! Kreacher! Wirf ihn raus! Du ... "  
Sirius sah geschockt zu dem Bild an der Wand. Er glaubte sich wieder 15. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen. Das war nur ein Portrait. Sie war tot. Entschlossen trat er zu dem Portrait und wollte es, das Schimpfen überhörend (auch wenn das eigentlich unmöglich war), von der Wand nehmen, doch es ging nicht. Das Gekreische war inzwischen noch lauter geworden und in ein dröhnendes Lachen übergegangen.  
„Dachtest du wirklich, dass du mich so leicht los wirst? Was willst du denn jetzt machen, du Nichtsnutz! Wieder davonlaufen? Oh! Die Auroren werden sich freuen, dich zu erwischen. Blutsverräter! Nichtsnutz! Du bist es nicht wert, Black zu heißen. Verschwinde endlich! Kreacher! ... „  
„Schnauze!", schrie Sirius völlig entnervt zurück, „Dies ist nun mein Haus! Verstanden! Und du hälst in meinem Haus die Klappe! Du bist nicht mehr meine Mutter! Also hör auf, sonst zerschneide ich dein Bild und verbrenne es. Ist sowieso ein sehr guter Gedanke."  
Mrs. Black legte schon wieder los, aber Sirius ignorierte sie nun einfach. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Kreacher. „Du wirst sofort Vorhänge holen und sie vor dieses Bild hängen, damit ich das Gesicht dieser alten Sabberhexe nicht mehr sehen muss, und zwar sofort!", fauchte er vor unterdrücktem Zorn bebend, „Und wenn du damit fertig bist, kommst du sofort zu mir in die Küche!"  
Wild fluchen rannte Kreacher davon.

Sirius verließ nun auch fluchtartig den Raum in Richtung Küche, der einzige Raum, den er Dank ihrer Köchin in angenehmer Erinnerung hatte. Dort angekommen stellte er zuerst einmal fluchend fest, dass rein gar nichts essbares mehr im Haus war. Nur eine dicke fette Ratte rannte quer über den Küchenboden davon. Sirius warf den nächstbesten Gegenstand, den er greifen konnte (eine großen Tasse) mit voller Wucht in Richtung der Ratte und traf sie auch tatsächlich. „Zumindest Seidenschnabel hat damit sein Abendessen sicher.", brummte Sirius.

Er ließ sich am Tisch nieder, der mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war. Egal, was Kreacher hier in den letzten Jahren auch gemacht hatte, Putzen war es mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Missmutig starrte Sirius eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Der Plan, als Hund selbst bei Gringotts vorbeizuschauen, erschien ihm inzwischen ebenfalls wie ein Selbstmordkommando. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Wenn die Kobolde, wie Remus behauptet hatte, wirklich nicht zu wussten, wem welches Verließ gehörte, bzw. es schon wussten, es sie aber nicht interessierte, dann konnte er doch genauso gut Kreacher dorthin schicken.

So lange er Kreacher den Schlüssel und für das blacksche Verließ mitgab, sollte nichts schief gehen. Und wenn er das blacksche Verließ nahm, würde er auch die Wachen nach dem Feuerblitzkauf, die es mit Sicherheit gab, umgehen. Außer natürlich, sie würden dieses Verließ ebenfalls bewachen, was er jedoch bezweifelte. Ein Risiko blieb jedoch. Jemand könnte Kreacher erkennen. Doch da dieser wahrscheinlich die letzten Jahre nicht außerhalb des Hauses gewesen war, war dieses Risiko verschwindend klein, solange er Kreacher direkt nach Gringotts schickte und sofort wieder nach Hause kommen ließ.   
Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er brauchte dieses Risiko gar nicht einzugehen. Das Haus der Blacks war nicht nur voller wertvoller Gegenstände aus Gold und Silber, sein Vater hatte auch stets einen großen Vorrat an Bargeld im Haus gehabt. 

Sirius schnappte sich die tote Ratte und stieg zurück hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Dort fütterte er schnell Seidenschnabel und warf einen Blick auf Kreacher, der vor sich hin schimpfend dabei war, seine Anweisung auszuführen. Da fiel Sirius etwas ein. Kreacher musste ja auch etwas essen. Also musste es doch irgendwo im Haus Vorräte geben. Er beschloss es einfach darauf ankommen zu lassen. „Kreacher, wenn du mit deiner Aufgabe fertig bist, wirst du mir etwas zu Essen zubereiten.", befahl er dem Hauselfen. Kreacher verbeugte sich mit finsterer Mine und entgegnete: „Wie der Master wünschen."

Sirius kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn und ging nach oben. Wie er dieses Haus noch immer hasste. Er ging direkt ins Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Alles sah noch genauso aus wie damals, als er geflohen war. Nur dass jetzt alles mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war. Sirius durchsuchte das Zimmer und wurde auch bald fündig. Etwa 100 Galeonen dazu ein paar Knuts und Sickel. Blieb das Problem des Ausgebens, aber im Süden würde es ihm hoffentlich weiterhelfen. Hier im Norden zumindest konnte er damit noch nichts anfangen. Trotzdem war es beruhigend, etwas Geld in der Tasche zu haben.

Wieder auf dem Gang gab sich Sirius einen Ruck und ging in sein altes Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür zaghaft und sah sich um. Auch hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Sogar die Kleider lagen noch genauso auf dem Boden, wie er sie bei seiner überstürzten Flucht zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Sachen waren offensichtlich nicht angerührt worden. Insgeheim wunderte es Sirius, dass seine Mutter das Zimmer nicht ausgeräuchert hatte. Doch anscheinend war die Schande so groß gewesen, dass sie das Zimmer genauso ignoriert hatten wie ihn. Ihm sollte es recht sein.  
Sirius öffnete die ein oder andere Schublade und fand etliche nützliche Dinge. Sein altes Taschenmesser, eine magische Taschenlampe und einen Stapel Pergamentblätter mit Feder und Tinte. Dazu einen Beutel, indem er alles verstauen konnte. So ausgerüstet ging er wieder hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

Er war bereit aufzubrechen. Zuvor wollte er jedoch noch eine Nachricht an Harry schreiben. Der Junge sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Außerdem war dies eine wunderbare Gelegenheit die Winzeule loszuwerden. Hier in England war sie ja vielleicht noch netter Begleiter, der für Abwechslung sorgte, doch da, wo Sirius nun hinwollte, würde sie doch nur auffallen. Er glaubte jedenfalls nicht, dass Eulen in der Karibik heimisch waren. Es war schon riskant genug einen halbwegs vernünftigen Hippogreif mitzunehmen, doch eine übergeschnappte Eule würde das Glück doch ziemlich überstrapazieren.  
Also ging Sirius noch einmal hinunter in die Küche.  
Kreacher hatte tatsächlich ein Essen zubereitet, wenn man das halb verschimmelte Brot und den ranzigen Käse denn als solches bezeichnen konnte. Sirius war sich jedenfalls sicher, das Essen besser nicht anzurühren, wenn ihm nicht wieder schlecht werden sollte.  
Er setzte sich an folglich das Essen ignorierend an den Küchentisch und begann zu schreiben.

„Lieber Harry,  
ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht dich … „

Sirius las den Brief noch einmal durch und rollte ihn zusammen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er entrollte den Brief abermals und setzte noch ein PS darunter. Dann nahm er sich ein zweites Stück Pergament und schrieb darauf. „Hiermit erlaube ich, Sirius Black, Harry Potters Pate, Harry Potter an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."

Nun rollte Sirius die beiden Pergamentstücke endgültig zusammen und sah zu der Winzeule hinüber. Er musterte sie noch einmal kritisch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr wirklich vertrauen sollte. Aber er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, Harry eine Nachricht zu schicken. Also band er den Brief an den Fuß der Winzeule, was jedoch schwieriger war, als angenommen. Die kleine Eule hielt einfach keine Sekunde lang still. Entnervt hatte Sirius es nach geschlagenen 10 Minuten endlich geschafft. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du keinen Besitzer hast. Der letzte hat dich wahrscheinlich nach dem Theater einfach rausgeschmissen. Ich hoffe, du bringst den Brief wenigstens zuverlässig zu Harry.", schimpfte er.  
Die kleine Eule störte das jedoch gar nicht. Überglücklich über ihre Aufgabe flatterte sie wie wild durch das Zimmer. Sirius konnte nicht anders, als zu Lachen. Der Anblick der völlig überdrehten Eule war aber auch einfach zu komisch. Als die Winzeule sich endlich etwas beruhigt hatte, öffnete er das Fenster und scheuchte sie hinaus in die Nacht.

Dann ging er zurück in die Halle zu Seidenschnabel. Er führte den Hippogreifen aus seinem Elternhaus hinaus und saß auf. Wenig später waren sie bereits nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Himmel, der sich immer weiter Richtung Süden bewegte.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Die Reise nach Süden war ohne große Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Sirius war zuerst von England nach Frankreich und dann quer durch Frankreich und Spanien hinunter nach Gibraltar geflogen, wo er nach Afrika übersetzte. Remus hatte Recht behalten. In ganz Europa hatte er Fahndungsbilder von sich hängen sehen. Somit hatte er es nicht gewagt, sich irgendwo zu zeigen. Die Auroren sollten ihn ruhig weiter in England vermuten. Dann hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe.

In Afrika hatte er dann beschlossen, dass es doch auf den Kanaren sicherlich noch viel schöner wäre. Schließlich hatten James und Lily dort ihre Flitterwochen verbracht und seitdem ständig davon geschwärmt. Und so war er bis dorthin weitergeflogen. Doch vor seiner Ankunft auf den Inseln, hatte er zuvor noch den Atlantik überqueren müssen. So kurz vor dem Ziel wollte er nicht aufgeben, aber das schier unendliche Meer jagte Sirius doch auch Respekt ein.

Als Seidenschnabel endlich nach über einem Tag landete, war Sirius heilfroh zu guter Letzt wieder Land unter den Füßen zu haben. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatten sie nun eine scheinbar unendlich weite Wasserfläche überquert. Aber sie hatten es geschafft. Sie waren angekommen. Der Strand, auf dem sie standen, war so weiß, wie Sirius es noch nie gesehen hatte. Überall um sie herum standen Palmen. Es war herrlich warm. Sirius fühlte sich, als ob die Sonne den letzten Rest der Kälte Askabans aus seinem Herzen vertreiben würde.

Doch lange verweilen konnte er auch hier erst einmal nicht. Er musste Seidenschnabel verstecken. Hier am Strand würde der Hippogreif schließlich unweigerlich auffallen. Er war Gott sei Dank früh am Morgen angekommen, sonst hätte man ihn vermutlich sowieso längst entdeckt. Doch Seidenschnabel war zu erschöpft, um gleich weiter zu fliegen. Sirius führte ihn erst einmal in den Palmenwald hinein. Bald wurde dieser dichter und es wurde ein regelrechter Urwald daraus. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Das Glück war ihm hold gewesen. Er war an einem unbewohnten Fleck der Insel gelandet.

Sirius nahm Seidenschnabel das Zaumzeug ab. „Lauf! Du bist frei! Hier wird es dir bestimmt gut gehen. Aber bleib möglichst hier. Ich brauch dich bestimmt noch mal." Der Hippogreif sah Sirius an, als ob er jedes Wort verstanden hätte. Dann drehte er sich um und trabte davon. Sirius sah ihm kurz nach, ehe er sich in einen Hund verwandelte und ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einer Siedlung und etwas zu essen davon tapste.

Ende

So, das war's. Zeit für ein kleines letztes Review. (kräftig nickt und lieb schaut)  
Und bis demnächst. Das nächste (wieder um einiges längere) Projekt ist schon in Arbeit. (schonmal Werbung macht)  
Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth


End file.
